jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Kallea Cycle
miniatur|rechts|''Kallea Cycle'', [[3 NSY, mit Vessa Brentioch als Freia Kallea und Gelod Vothran als Sival Brentioch.]] The Kallea Cycle, meist nur Kallea Cycle oder schlicht Cycle genannt, war eine berühmte Oper von Brentaal IV und ein Werk von Maestro Trebian Shullos. Sie war der brentaalanischen Volksheldin Freia Kallea gewidmet, die um das Jahr 3700 VSY die Hydianische Handelsstraße gegründet hatte und damit in die Geschichte eingegangen war. Traditionell wurde sie in Old Brentaal, einer alten brentaalanischen Sprache, gesungen. Die Oper entstand erst 2200 Jahre nach den eigentlichen Ereignissen, von denen sie handelte, entwickelte sich jedoch zu einer der höchsten kulturellen Errungenschaften von Brentaal und der Kernwelten im Allgemeinen. Die Oper war über Jahrhunderte lang ein wichtiger Bestandteil der brentaalanischen Kultur und nicht nur regional, sondern in der gesamten Galaxis bekannt. Über ein Jahrtausend nach ihrer ersten Inszenierung wurde sie unter dem Titel Kallea's Hope schließlich auch für die moderne Gesellschaft verfilmt. Allgemeines Die Oper dauerte insgesamt fünf Stunden und wurde nur von ausgewählten Sängern aufgeführt.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Insgesamt bestand The Kallea Circle aus drei Akten, wobei der erste der fröhlichste war und die beiden folgenden düstere und epische Stimmung aufkommen ließen. Gesungen wurde The Kallea Cycle in Old Brentaal, einer alten Sprache, doch es gab Übersetzungen für die gesamte Oper. Diese spielte etwa um das Jahr 3700 VSY.The Essential Atlas Aufgrunddessen, dass die Oper erst mehrere Jahrhunderte nach den tatsächlichen Ereignissen entstand, nahm man sich bei der Erzählung einige Freiheiten, womit die Ereignisse nicht auf ganzer Linie mit historischer Korrektheit wiedergegeben wurden. Die Figuren und ihre Namen basierten jedoch auf denjenigen Personen, die tatsächlich in die Geschehnisse verwickelt waren, mit Freia Kallea in der Hauptrolle. Neben Kallea selbst waren auch ihre Eltern in dem Stück vertreten, Olun und Henne Kallea. Des Weiteren nahmen Sival Brentioch und Banu Hydia entscheidende Rollen ein, weitere nennenswerte Auftritte waren unter anderem die von Thoax und Farge Osaax. Der Wahrheitsgehalt vieler Details der Geschichte konnte niemals belegt werden, so etwa die in der Oper dargestellte Handlungsweise von Sival Brentioch. Es gab keinerlei historische Belege dafür, dass dieser jemals seine Identität verschleiert hätte, so wie es The Kallea Cycle darstellte. Auch wenn sich die Erzählung hinsichtlich der einzelnen Orte in der Galaxis, die Kallea der Reihe nach bereiste, um Korrektheit bemühte und überwiegend die Wahrheit wiedergab, existierten auch hier einige Unstimmigkeiten. So war etwa die Route zwischen Denon und Brentaal zu ihrer Zeit bereits uralt. Es wurden auch nach Jahrtausenden viele Nachforschungen über die tatsächlichen Ereignisse um das Jahr 3700 VSY angestellt, auch um zu klären, inwiefern der Erzählungsstrang der Oper der Wahrheit entsprach. Auch das Imperium unternahm derartige Schritte, allerdings ließen die Behauptungen imperialer Archivare, die Rolle des Duros Banu Hydia sei übertrieben wichtig dargestellt, vermuten, dass das Imperium lediglich Nicht-Menschen jede wichtige Rolle in der menschlichen Geschichte absprechen wollte. Traditionell wurde die Rolle des Banu Hydia mit einem Duros besetzt, als man sich im Jahr 3 NSY für die Aufführung in Votrad erstmals dagegen entschied und den Menschen Amaro Fonteen wählte, sorgte dies für Gesprächsstoff. Während manche der Ansicht waren, die Stimme eines Menschen könne nicht die eines Duros verkörpern, wiesen der Brentaal Council on High Human Culture und das Brentaal Hall Conservatory diesen Vorwurf zurück. Weitere Vorwürfe bezogen sich auf die allgemeine Darstellung der Nichtmenschen in der Oper, die man als ungewöhnlich angreifend einstufte, auch diese Behauptungen wurde jedoch ignoriert. Handlung Erster Akt - The Hall of Brentioch Der erste Akt eröffnet die Oper mit heiterer und heller Atmosphäre, wobei vordergründig die Abnabelung Freia Kalleas von der Gesellschaft Brentaals behandelt wird, ebenso wie Sival Brentiochs Werben um ihre Gunst. Freia Kallea wird als eigensinnige Tochter von Olun und Henne Kallea vorgestellt, die nicht dulden, dass ihre Tochter sich der Brentaal Spacefarers League anschließen will. Freia wehrt sich nun gegen den Wunsch ihrer Eltern, jemand Wohlhabenden aus den gut betuchten, brentaalanischen Handelshäusern zu heiraten. Um in ihrer Nähe zu sein, gibt sich Sival Brentioch als Bediensteter des eigenen Adelshauses aus, unter dem Namen Arhul Habea, und gewinnt ihre Freundschaft, doch da sie ihr Schicksal als Abenteurerin in den Sternen sucht, weist sie seine Liebe zurück. Sivals Zuneigung zu ihr führt ihn zu der Entscheidung, sie insgeheim mit allen Möglichkeiten zu unterstützen, damit sie ihren Wunsch erfüllen kann, so besorgt er beispielsweise die Hope als ihr Kundschafterschiff. Er arrangiert außerdem für sie zahlreiche Missionen in die Galaxis. Freia erkennt, dass sie einen Unterstützer hat, als die Mission laut Anweisungen „''bis nach Farana“ gehen sollte, so wie sie es sich mit ebendiesen Worten zuvor immer gewünscht hat. Die Reise führt sie durch den Crombach-Nebel und nach Celanon, wo sie mit den Nalroni eine Übereinkunft aushandelt. Zudem kann sie eine sichere Route ausfindig machen, welche die Planeten Serenno und Telos verbindet, all diese Nachrichten übermittelt sie nach Brentaal. Ihre Errungenschaften macht sie jedoch auf Kosten des Duros Banu Hydia und der neimoidianischen Brüder Thoax und Farge Osaax, ebenfalls Scouts. Sival entscheidet infolge ihres Rückflugs nach Brentaal, seine Identität als Arhul und seine Funktion als ihr geheimer Unterstützer zu offenbaren, allerdings lehnt sie ein Treffen mit ihm schroff ab, ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen. Sie beschließt, dass ihr der bisherige Erfolg nicht ausreiche und sie weiter in die Randgebiete der Galaxis vordringen müsse, wovon sie Sival, der sich somit weiter als Arhul ausgeben muss, im Vertrauen berichtete. Zweiter Akt - ''The Jungles of Nuvar In Kontrast zum ersten führt der zweite Akt die Geschichte auf dunkle und dramatische Weise fort, die Betonung liegt hier deutlich auf Freia Kallea und ihren Rivalen. Beginnend mit neimoidianischen Handelsmännern, die Farge und Thoax aufgrund ihres Versagens tadeln und damit beauftragen, Freia zu eliminieren, heuern diese aus Feigheit den Duros Banu Hydia an. Dieser weigert sich jedoch, den Auftrag zu übernehmen. Währenddessen reist Freia selbst nach Denon und sucht nach einer Abkürzung zwischen der Corellianischen Schnellstraße und der Rimma-Handelsroute. In einer Cantina trifft sie auf Banu Hydia, mit welchem sie sich über die Gefahren des Itani-Nebels und die schwarzen Löcher des Tyus-Sternhaufens unterhält, ohne jedoch seinen Warnungen Beachtung zu schenken. In der Heimat sehnte sich Sival derzeit nach seiner großen Liebe, die nur wenig später auf Malastare von gesetzlosen Gran gefangen genommen wird. Sie kann von Banu Hydia befreit werden, der gleichermaßen die Gran vor der Macht von Brentaal sowie Freia vor ihren Feinden warnt, die immer gefährlicher wurden. Als Freia anschließend nach Brentaal zurückkehrt, wird sie von Sival erwartet, der sie mit ihren seiner Ansicht nach ausreichenden Erfolgen konfrontiert und dazu zu überreden versucht, in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Erneut ringt er mit dem Gedanken, seine Identität zu enthüllen, entscheidet sich jedoch letztendlich dagegen und lässt Freia wieder nach Mallastare aufbrechen. Die junge Frau kann Banus Warnung nicht mehr beachten, woraufhin Thoax und Farge die Hope stilllegen und zur Notlandung auf der unerforschten Welt Nuvar zwingen. Dritter Akt - The Temple of Imynusoph Im dritten Akt, der auf Brentaal beginnt, wird Kallea bereits seit sechs Jahren vermisst und schließlich für tot erklärt. Sival Brentioch und Freias Eltern, Olun und Henne, glauben jedoch nicht an ihren Tod und sind überzeugt, dass sie es geschaft habe zu überleben. Thoax und Farge haben zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ihre Karrieren als Scouts aufgegeben und sind mittlerweile die Oberhäupter eines neimoidianischen Handelskartells. Banu jedoch bereist weiterhin die Galaxis, immer auf der Suche nach der verschollenen Freia Kallea. Schließlich findet er sie, noch immer auf Nuvar, wo sie in ihrem Exil längst wild und seltsam geworden ist. Freia schwört ihrem Retter Verschwiegenheit und will, verkleidet als Angestellte des Büros für Schiffsangelegenheiten, nach Brentaal zurückkehren und in ihrer Verkleidung herausfinden, ob Arhul und ihre Eltern noch immer um sie trauerten. Nachdem sie dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzt und ihre Ahnung bestätigt wird, reist sie umgehend wieder ab, enttäuscht darüber, dass die von ihr entdeckte Route bis zur Rimma-Handelsroute ausgedehnt worden war. Gleichermaßen ist sie jedoch entschlossen, die Rimma-Route und die Corellianische Handellstraße untereinander zu verbinden. So kann sie Banu Hydia überzeugen, eine letzte gemeinsame Mission zu unternehmen. Sie brechen zusammen auf und gelangen ins Tosste-System bis nach Terminus, und als Banu am Ende der Reise bereits glaubt, Freia würde sich nun nach ihrem Erfolg zurückziehen, schmiedet die Frau noch Rachepläne gegen Thoax und Farge. Freia lockte die beiden Neimoidianer nach Imynusoph, mit dessen Einwohnern sie sich verbündet hat, wo die beiden sich eifrig daran machen, ihre Besitzansprüche für die scheinbar vielversprechende und friedliche Welt geltend zu machen. Beide sind erschrocken, als die für tot gehaltene Freia schon bald ihre Identität enthüllt. Freia fordert die Imyni auf, Thoax und Farge gefangenzunehmen, stattdessen wenden sich die Einwohner des Planeten jedoch gegen alle Außenweltler, sie selbst eingeschlossen. Die Neimoidianer werden von Gruppen aus Dug und Gran verteidigt, die sie zu ihrem Schutz angeheuert haben, doch auch Freia steht bald nicht mehr allein da, denn nachdem Banu Sival Brentioch von ihrem Überleben berichtet hat, reist dieser bereits mit einer Flotte von Brentaal nach Imynusoph. In der folgenden Schlacht gelingt es Banu Hydia selbst, Freia Kallea zu befreien, doch wird er dabei tödlich verwundet. Thoax und Farge werden gefangengenommen und Freia und Sival, der noch zuvor seine Identität offenbarte, kehren nach Brentaal zurück, wo sie die Leiche ihres Freundes verbrennen. Sie heiraten dann in der Heimat und Freias Hyperraumroute, die Hydianische Handelsstraße, wird nach ihrem verstorbenen Freund Banu Hydia benannt. Geschichte miniatur|links|[[Amaro Fonteen als Banu Hydia (3 NSY, Votrad).]] Rund 2200 Jahre nach den Ereignissen um Freia Kallea und ihre Errichtung der Hydianischen Handelsstraße, 3700 VSY, wurde der Volksheldin zu Ehren diese Oper entworfen, somit um das Jahr 1500 VSY, womit The Kallea Cycle bereits in der Ära der Alten Republik existierte. Geschrieben wurde das Stück von Maestro Trebian Shullos. Etwa 100 VSY wurde dann der erste Versuch gemacht, die Oper in ein modernes Medium umzusetzen, um sie für die moderne Bevölkerung interessanter zu gestalten und sie jungen Generationen näher zu bringen. Erst ein Jahrhundert später, im Jahr 1 NSY, gelang dies mit einem Holofilm namens Kallea's Hope, der auf Adarlon mit der bereits berühmten Schauspielerin Neile Janna in der Hauptrolle umgesetzt wurde. Human Events Network berichtete über den anlaufenden Film, doch gab es einige Kritiker, die behaupteten, Neile Janna sei der anspruchsvollen Rolle als Freia Kallea nicht gewachsen.Galaxywide NewsNets – Adventure Journal 5 Die Oper selbst geriet dadurch jedoch nicht in Vergessenheit. Etwa zu dieser Zeit wurde The Kallea Cycle auf Coruscant aufgeführt, wo nicht nur die Elite der hohen und wohlhabenden Gesellschaft der heimischen Coruscanti erschien, sondern auch eine Reihe anderer Persönlichkeiten. Unter anderem erschienen als Gäste Miltin Takel, Mayli Weng, Amber Comark und Wendell Wright-Sims. Der Imperiale Berater Kren Blista-Vanee, der ebenfalls anwesend war, veranstaltete in seiner Residenz anschließend eine ausgiebige Feier in Gedenken an die Oper. Ausgelöst vor allem durch den Holofilm und dessen beliebte Hauptdarstellerin nahm das Interesse an der Geschichte Kalleas und auch an der Oper bereits innerhalb der nächsten beiden Jahre stark zu.Galaxywide NewsNets – Adventure Journal 13 Im Jahr 3 NSY führte dies zu einer Vorführung auf Brentaal selbst, die bereits im Vorhinein als episch angepriesen wurde und bei deren Vorbereitungen weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut wurden. Als Aufführungsort wurde das bekannte Stadion in der Stadt Votrad ausgewählt. Noch bevor die Oper stattfand, berichtete Tanda Marelle, eine Reporterin der Galactic Resorts, exklusiv in den Nachrichten über die anlaufenden Vorbereitungen für das bevorstehende Großereignis. Die gesamte Stadt schien zu jener Zeit auf das Ereignis hinzufiebern, mehrere der bekanntesten Handelsfamilien, darunter auch die Familie Dajaal, Hall Jo'uda und Haus Brentioch, die Nachfahren von Freia Kallea und ihrem Mann Sival. Das Stadion wurde für Opernzwecke umgestaltet und auf eine große Anzahl von Besuchern vorbereitet, mit über 100.000 Sitzplätzen und einer 500 Meter langen Bühne. Auch an den Kulissen wurde nicht gespart, darunter den aufwändigen Schauplätzen Dschungel von Nuvar und Tempel von Imynusoph. Knapp eine Woche vor der Aufführung reisten bereits Unmengen von Menschen nach Brentaal und buchten Hotels, unter ihnen die Prominenz der Kernwelten und der menschlichen Hochkultur. Die Sicherheit wurde vom Imperial Office of Criminal Investigation gewährleistet, Inspector Zanza Gata leitete die Vorkehrungen. Dennoch gelang es Tombat, einem berüchtigten Juwelendieb, während eines Banketts einige der wohlhabenden Gäste zu bestehlen und zu fliehen, wie die TriNebulon-Nachrichten später berichteten. Sechs Tage später, 38:2:13 NGR, fanden sich die Zuschauer und Protagonisten im Votrad-Stadion ein und die Oper wurde vorgetragen, mit Vessa Brentioch einer tatsächlichen Nachfahrin der Volksheldin, in der Hauptrolle als Freia Kallea. Die musikalische Begleitung erfolgte durch Mitglieder der Brentaal Hall Conservatory, genauer dem Conservatory Epic Orchestra und dem Brentaal Illustrious Choir. Einer Reihe spezieller Soundeffekte, die verwendet wurden, wurde nachgesagt, dass Freia Kallea sie ihrerzeit selbst in Auftrag gegeben habe. Zu den Gästen zählte auch Platt Okeefe, die Gerüchten zufolge ebenso wie Vessa Brentioch eine Nachfahrin von Freia Kallea war.Galaxywide NewsNets – Adventure Journal 14 Darüber hinaus wurden zu jener Zeit Nachforschungen unternommen, welche sich mit historischen Fakten in Bezug auf die Darbietung der Ereignisse in der Oper selbst beschäftigten. Imperiale Archivare behaupteten beispielsweise zu jener Zeit, dass ihre Nachforschungen ergeben hätten, die Rolle von Banu Hydia sei übertrieben dargestellt. Die vom Imperium gefeierte menschliche Hochkultur bot allerdings Anlass, derartige Behauptungen aufzustellen, man entschied sich für die Aufführung im Jahr 3 NSY überdies für Amaro Fonteen, einen Menschen, als Besetzung für die Rolle des Banu Hydia. Die Rolle von Freia Kallea übernahm Vessa Brentioch, Sival alias Arhul wurde von Gelod Vothran gespielt und gesungen. Wenige Monate darauf fand eine Tour der Oper durch die Kernwelten und Kolonien statt, die unter anderem Esseles, Corellia, Kuat und Byblos umfasste. Die vom Brentaal's Council of Human High Culture und den beiden Handelshäusern Brentioch und Jo'uda unterstützte Tour sollte über mehrere Wochen hinweg die Höhepunkte der Oper auf den einzelnen Planeten aufführen, wenn auch nicht mit exakt derselben Besetzung wie zuvor auf Brentaal. Zwar spielte Gelod Vothran auch weiterhin Sival, Vessa Brentioch war jedoch aufgrund zahlreicher geschäftlicher Vereinbarungen auf ihrem Heimatplaneten ausgebucht, weshalb sie diesen nicht verlassen konnte. Stattdessen wurde die Rolle der Freia Kallea von Neille Janna übernommen, welche die Rolle bereits in Kallea's Hope verkörpert hatte. Über drei Abende hinweg sollte zuletzt auf Coruscant die komplette Oper aufgeführt werden, jeweils ein Akt pro Abend, wobei man Palpatine persönlich als Gast erwartete. Für Transportflüge wurde der sullustanische Kreuzer Starlite Cloud angemietet. Human Events Network berichtete über die Vorbereitungen und den Start der Tour. Hinter den Kulissen * The Kallea Cycle war zunächst um das Jahr 1995 ein immer wieder auftauchendes Thema in den Galaxywide NewsNets des Adventure Journals und fand ansonsten wenig Erwähnung. Wirklich thematisiert wurde die Oper erst 14 Jahre nach ihrer ersten Erwähnung in dem im Jahr 2009 erschienenen The Essential Atlas. * Bis The Essential Atlas diese Oper wieder aufgriff und erstmals nähere Details darüber bekannt gab, wurde sie in den Quellen immer lediglich Kallea Cycle genannt. In dieser neuen Quelle wurde der Artikel The jedoch dem Eigennamen hinzugefügt. Quellen *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Opern Kategorie:Legends en:The Kallea Cycle es:Ciclo de Kallea nl:The Kallea Cycle